She Didn't Have To Be
by srnvndrwdsn
Summary: After Haley decides she doesn't want the pressures of marrige and motherhood anymore, she leaves a deavastated Nathan and baby James behind. Brooke steps in to help pick up the pieces of Nathan's shattered life. But is she able to fix his broken heart?


**A/N: So, here we are. This is the opener of my new ff. I've had this idea in my head for YEARS and just recently decided to write it out and see where it could go. It's set in the summer after season four, and it's a Brathan fic. I always wanted to see some Brathan action, but we never got it! So, I created my own. So, read, review, and hopefully keep checking back for updates! Love and Rockets, Srnvndrwdsn**

Nathan Scott sat morosely in a bar, staring at his tumbler of High 10. He wasn't a fan normally, he in fact, had been the one who said that it smelled like rubbing alcohol, and tasted none too different, when the basketball team drank it at a party at his father's beach house his junior year. It burned and stung your mouth and throat; much like rubbing alcohol did when you got it on a small cut on your hand. But right now Nathan didn't mind. He wanted to feel that burn, that sting, feel _anything_ but what he was feeling right now which was complete and utter emptiness.

While he could have gotten the same effects from whiskey, he'd chosen High 10 because it reminded him of those parties at the beach house; back when he was Mr. Hot Shit of Tree Hill High. Back when he _owned_ the basketball team, had the cheerleaders _throwing_ themselves at him, and had _Peyton Sawyer_ on his arm as his girlfriend. Back before Lucas had decided to join the team. Back before he had every met Haley James.

Nathan's heart clenched when he thought of the very first time he had seen Haley at the infamous River Court game. He took a long sip of his drink and let the liquid burn its way into his stomach. _Haley._

Haley had left him. His wife, the mother of his child, had left him.

She'd yelled at him earlier in the day, saying that he was driving her crazy, playing music too loud when the baby was trying to sleep, and constantly getting in her way. It wasn't uncommon; in fact, it had been happening quite a bit since the baby had arrived. She'd told him to leave for a few hours, just to go, get out of the house, so she could have some alone time while the baby was down for his nap. Nathan had opted for the mall to check out the electronics store. As he was killing time, he'd run into Brooke, who was on a shopping trip, as per usual. They'd talked for a bit, mostly about baby James and Haley, and Nathan had told her to stop by later that night. He was sure that Haley would love to see Brooke, and Brooke was sure that she wanted to see her godson. They'd parted ways, with Brooke heading to Victoria's Secret, and Nathan to his car. When he'd arrived home he heard James screaming from upstairs. Nathan called around for Haley as he went to get the baby, but she didn't answer. He and James looked around the house, and that's when Nathan found the note on the kitchen table.

Nathan,

I don't wanna to do this anymore. I'm not happy. This isn't how I pictured my life after high school. I need to go out and do something for me, something that makes ME happy for once. Tell James that I love him, more than anything. And don't forget that I love you, Nathan Scott… always and forever.

-Haley

Nathan had been in shock when he'd rushed upstairs and looked in his and Haley's room. Everything looked in its place, except for the closet. Sure enough, almost all of Haley's clothes were missing, along with her two huge suitcases. He went to the bathroom, and again everything looked normal, except some of Haley's things were gone. Nathan had gone and sat stoically in the living room, with James, until Brooke had shown up all sunshine and rainbows over seeing her godson. Nathan had shown her the note, and handed her James, saying that he was going out for a drink and would be back later.

And that is how Nathan Scott found himself in a bar, with life having come to a screeching halt, just when he thought it was supposed to begin.


End file.
